In some situations, when a serial AT attachment (SATA) mass storage device is connected to a certain host bus adapter (HBA) as opposed to a SATA onboard controller there can be up to a 25% regression in high queue-depth, 4K Random Read QD32 performance. This happens because the HBA monopolizes the bus until it sends all 32 commands to the storage device and then relinquishes the bus to wait for the storage device to respond to all 32 commands. This results in using the bus inefficiently and causes a performance regression in random read-intensive workloads.